Final alternativo del capitulo 15
by Aryantha
Summary: Lo que paso entre Vincent y Catherine despues de besarse... (Todos los personajes pertenecen a la serie Bella y Bestia(The CW) yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia)


** Final alternativo del capitulo 15**

Vincent estaba llevando bien la conversación, por lo menos, eso creía. Catherine tenia razón. Ella estaba con Gabe y no era justo para ninguno de los tres que continuaran viéndose. Sam había sido arrestado y aunque todavía había muchas preguntas sin respuesta, ya no quedaban motivos para seguir en la vida de Cat. Había que pasar página... de una vez por todas.

Tenía intención de cenar.. pero de repente, el hambre desapareció. Solo podía pensar en ella diciéndole que se iba de su vida. En ese momento tomo conciencia de que lo que estaban viviendo era una despedida y tal vez para siempre.

Tiro lo que quedaba de cena a la basura, mientras le decía a Cat, lo buen chico que era Gabe... pero dentro en su cerebro una voz empezó a susurrar "ya va siendo hora de que pienses en lo que tu quieres, en lugar, de en lo que ella quiere·".

Se acercó poco a poco a ella.

-Bueno, cuídate..- le dijo conteniendo apenas la emoción.

-Tú, también.- dijo Catherine.

De repente... solo veía sus maravillosos ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente y solo oía la voz de JT "piensa en lo que tu quieres"...

Y lo hizo.

Negó con la cabeza indicando que no podía dejar que se fuera y la besó.

Hacia mucho que sus labios no se juntaban, sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Eso no lo sentía con Tory, solo con ella.

Cuando abrió su boca esperando mas, ella se apartó y bajo la cabeza. Parecía avergonzada de haberle devuelto el beso... Pero luego, sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar.. él estaba ansioso y desesperado. Si ella se iba, no podría soportarlo. Pero no se fue... Lo beso. Lo beso con el mismo ansia que el sentía, lo agarro fuerte de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella, para profundizar en el beso... labios contra labios, lenguas contra lenguas.

Vincent no lo pensó mas, la cogió en brazos y sin dejar de besarla la subió a su dormitorio. Cuando llegaron la habitación, Cat se dejo caer de sus brazos.. Continuaron besándose de pie...no podían separarse.

Entre las luces y sombras de una única lampara empezaron a desnudarse. Ella desabrochó el cinturón de su albornoz y lo dejo resbalar.

Mientras seguía besándolo empezó a acariciarlo y, sus hombros, sus brazos, su abdomen plano y duro y su maravilloso pecho, adoraba ese pecho...amplio y fuerte, el mejor lugar para esconderse del mundo.

El lo tomo su cara entre las manos y siguió besándola con mas intensidad. Sus lenguas luchaban por ocupar la boca del otro. Sus bocas se cerraban y se abrían sin darles tiempo para respirar. Vincent le quitó la chaqueta, después el jersey. Cat quedo con una sencilla camiseta negra de tirantes.

No quiso seguir. No quería que fuera rápido, llevaba tanto tiempo esperando este momento. Mientras, Cat, que acariciaba su espalda hasta meter las manos debajo del pantalón, empezó a recorrer su pecho con sus labios. Solo podía pensar en la suavidad de su piel. Sus fuertes brazos la rodearon queriendo retenerla ahí para siempre. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo mas, la tendió despacio en la cama y empezó a besarle el cuello recorriendolo de arriba a abajo.. Cat cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. De repente, él paró. La miro y vio lo ansiosa que estaba. Se levantó de la cama, le quitó el cinturón, y le desabrochó el botón del pantalón dejando ver su precioso ombligo. Empezó a besarlo y lamerlo suavemente, Cat gimió incorporándose ligeramente.

"Vincent, por favor"..

."Tranquila Cat poco a poco"...Ella se dejo caer.

Lentamente la desvistió, luego la miro. No podía creer que hacia una momento hubieran estado a punto de decirse adiós para siempre y que ahora estuviera tumbada en su cama, desnuda esperándolo. Sin mas se quitó los pantalones del pijama. Cat sonrió viendo que no había nada debajo de ellos y que desde luego, estaba tan ansioso como ella. Vincent se tumbo encima de ella, apretándose todo lo mas que pudo. Cat cruzo las piernas detrás de el atrapándolo con ellas. Se besaron con desesperación. Vincent siguió besándola por el cuello, descendió a los hombros y llego a sus pequeños y perfectos pechos. Ella paso las manos por su pelo empujándolo mas contra ellos. Cat se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos todo eso. La entendía a la perfección, puede que el no recordase todo, pero su cuerpo si que la recordaba. El siguió descendiendo, besando su abdomen, acariciando sus delgadas piernas, hasta llegar entre ellas.

La miro, sonriendo con malicia y empezó a concentrarse allí. Cat arqueó la espalda enfebrecida por el contacto. Un orgasmo inesperado la inundo por completo...se convulsionó apretándose mas contra el.. Vincent se levanto viendo como poco a poco se relajaba. Ella lo miro.. "Vincent te necesito, ya", le suplico.

" Y yo a ti".

Se tumbo encima de ella y la penetró con fuerza, ella lo recibió moviendo sus caderas en perfecta sincronía con él. En un momento determinado, Cat noto un cambio en Vincent. Su forma de respirar, sus movimientos y en su forma de mirarla eran diferentes muy sutilmente pero diferentes. Alguien más estaba con ellos...Pero, no le importo. No quería pensar en eso ahora, no quería pensar en nada. Coincidiendo con ello, los movimientos de Vincent se aceleraron y se hicieron mas profundos y de repente, los dos sintieron a la vez el placer mas intenso que jamás habían experimentado.

Vincent se dejo caer apoyándose en el pecho de Cat. Esta lo abrazo, lo observo detenidamente y vio que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Y así estuvieron, hasta que sus respectivas respiraciones se calmaron. Entonces,Vincent rodó aliviando a Cat de su peso, se medio incorporo apoyando la cabeza en su brazo. Los dos mantenían sus ojos fijos en el otro. El solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que era, y que estaba seguro de que lo quería, por mucho que intentara alejarse de el.

Acaricio con suavidad el contorno de su cadera..

" Cat esto ha sido.." ella le puso un dedo en la boca mandándolo callar.

" No digas nada..." Se acerco y apoyo los labios levemente en los de el..." No digas nada.." . Vincent le acarició la cara.

"Tengo sed, voy a bajar a por agua ¿quieres algo?" - le preguntó.

"Agua estaría bien".

" No te escapes ¿eh?, ahora mismo vuelvo".

Ella se humedeció los labios y sonrió."No lo haré..."

Vincent bajo deprisa las escaleras, se acercó a la nevera y cogió dos botellas de agua.

Estaba eufórico, exultante. No podía dejar de pensar en la cantidad de errores que había cometido y en la cantidad de tiempo que habían perdido jugando al ratón y al gato. Pero eso se había acabado. Lucharía por ella con todo su ser. Subió las escaleras igual de deprisa que las había bajado.

Cuando llego a la cama se quedo parado. Cat se había tapado con la colcha y se había quedado dormida. Se metió dentro de la cama y se pegó a ella todo lo que pudo. La abrazo fuerte, todavía tenia miedo de que se escapara, y mientras la contemplaba se quedo profundamente dormido.


End file.
